A Change of Action for the Good of Rachel
by Super Hurricane
Summary: The One is preparing his troops, awhile the Shurri explain what happened to Jake
1. A hope for Rachel yet

The Near-impossible Alternate change of Rachel's Future  
By Super Hurricane, the only one who sees a way for Rachel to come back without dying or getting punished for being alive.  
  
Disclaimer: I can't own the Animorphs, they own themselves. Therefore if they threaten to sue, then they will be only suing themselves in the process. And my characters are my own as well.  
  
Ellimist POV  
  
"Answer this Ellimist: Did I make a difference? My life, and my…my death…was I worth it? Did my life really matter?" said the human called Rachel before me. She was nearing to death, and her strand was thinning. I couldn't tell her of the future, not yet. It was clouded, and dark, because of Crayak's meddling. So I told her what she wanted to hear.  
  
"Yes." I said, pausing for a second to work out my thoughts, "You were brave. You were strong. You were good. You mattered."  
  
"Yeah, Okay, then. Okay, then." She said, a bit disillusioned. She then disappeared, and her timeline and strand exploded. As well as another one nearby.  
  
Ka-Zap! A blue hole opened in the blackness of the Blade Ship. I had not left yet, so time still stood still. The hole lit up, and someone came out of it, head first. It was a near-sighted teenager, human form, with Shrakiac armor, one of the lightest, yet strongest armors in the galaxy I live in. This was a Shurri, one of millions of symbiotic lifeforms.   
  
To any humans who are hearing my thoughts, I will explain. Shurri, are sentient beings made almost completely of light, with carbon joints holding them together. In order to survive though, they seek out bodies, but not like the yeerks. Instead, they touch a host, and become a duplicate of that person . Their favorite species are the humans, which I have saved without interfering, but for some reason, they can only be in the stage humans call "the Teen years". But as symbotics, they have to give the host what they want in return.   
  
That is why the second strand close to Rachel died at the same moment, a Shurri, who had tried to protect Rachel from the polar bear's claw extended it's shield in order to protect her from bleeding. She failed and was killed a second before time was froze.  
  
"So what happens now?" I glanced up from my thoughts, and looked down at the Shurri. We were gone from the Blade Ship, and back in Zero-Space, but closer to the blackness near Earth. His name is SH, it was custom for Shurri to take the initials of their host. What his host wanted was a bit of speed to help him in school and the wisdom. I approved this, since usually the host asks for strength, or to be in the "in" crowd as humans put it, and then the host turns to suicide and kills the Shurri with him. Shurri and her host communicate in thought, but never really come face to face.   
  
"It is time for the mourning." I said, as I walked away.  
  
"Wait!" yelled SH.   
  
I turned around."Wait? For what?"  
  
"I think I have a plan to get Rachel back." He said. I sighed.  
  
"That will never happen, not even in a alternate dimension."  
  
SH didn't look concerned, "Trust me. Computer?"  
  
The blackness turned bright, as dozens of Shurri computers and a holographic image of a Human PC turned on and faced us, "Yes, SH?"  
  
"Computer, Rewire AU#72736, and freeze the moment. Then transport me there, with a Transmorpher piece, class level Beta." SH said, his human face emotionless.  
  
I raised a transparent eyebrow, "What exactly are you planning?" I was unable to probe his mind so I was confused.  
  
He turned, and formed a very creepy smile at me, the way his human host smiled, "Just watch and see, Ellimist, watch and see." 


	2. The time to strike is now!!!

Disclaimer: As I said it before, I'll say it again, K.A.A. owns the Animorphs, and she has the right to stay that way. My characters are not to be used in any other fanfic you guys make.  
  
Rachel's POV  
  
I could see the viewscreen. I could see my best friend Cassie. Jake. Marco, funny Marco.Ax.  
  
Tobias.  
  
He had morphed. He was his human self once more. He'd done that for me. And because he was crying. I understood. Humans cry, hawks don't.  
  
"I love you." I said to the screen.  
  
And oh god, how could so much regret and so much sweetness and so much sadness all be present in that one single moment. I was already dead and missing my unlived life. I was already dead and Tobias was mourning.  
  
I tried to smile. For him.  
  
The polar bear said, it stopped.  
  
SH's POV  
  
Time had stopped. The computer directed me to the exact time and place when Rachel was killed. This was the part in which RB would extend her shield and get killed in the process. I couldn't let that happen.   
  
You see, we are universe travelers, the Ellimist doesn't really understand that. The reason we mostly chose human forms is because they are perfect for experiments and lab work. Each planet has it's own little Multiverse, in which there were different choices for each person on it. But we secure every universe to make sure that the possibilities are endless. That also involves us interfering a bit with the worlds, such as what I'm about to do. However, our actions can easily be counter-matched by the One.  
  
Confused? I'll explain. The One is a microbreak anomaly being, that we had accidentally released millions of Earth years ago. It fuses with beings with DNA similar to itself and absorbs the body into itself, making him a lethal shapeshifter. It was once a small germ in our ultra equipped microscopes, but somehow touched one of our scientists, GU, a Gorkan. Gorkan's are similar to Earth wart hogs, only they have a mouth like a human and can speak through it, although not too well. The One, as it was called, fused with GU and ran to the Warp Gate and left us confused. It then warped to different realities, and taking hosts. He also had a brief contact with the Ellimist's rival, Crayak, but I don't know what happened there.  
  
I handled the device in my hand very calmly and slowly. We Shurri have very fast movements, and when we run, we can zap from one universe to another. This process is known as "warp", and therefore, we are very valuable for the Ellimist who had found us out a human year ago this. The device is a narrow T-1 Transmorpher, and works on any person with morphing ability. I calmly walked over to the girl called Rachel, and pushed a button on the Transmorpher. A sharp needle shot out of the cylinder, and I thrust it slowly into Rachel's arm.   
  
The changes began immediately, her arms were beginning to thicken and grow, her lrgs were starting to expand. Her nose started to grow out longer and longer, and two tusks came out of her mouth. She was getting heavy in a hurry, and all thanks to this little device that I built for fun.  
  
I turned around and checked out the charging buffalo. If Rachel would be able to hold off the Polar Bear in Elephant form, she'll have the buffalo to also be worried about. Hmmmm. I eyed two lionesses about to pounce at Rachel, and they are nearly in front of the buffalo's path. I calmly walked forward and went on the backside of the buffalo. I brought my fist in the air and slammed it down on the Buffalo's rear end. The effects of that will be effective when time starts up again. I walked over to the two lionesses, and hit them both in the head. They too will feel the effects after I leave and time starts up.   
  
It was then I noticed the cobra by the Pool, hmm. Minimal threat, a scan from my Reality Sensor told me that all it's poison was out till the human demorphs and recharges the venom. It was also alive and breathing,, scanner could only detect a few holes and some teeth marks, but no broken bones and nowhere near the vital organs.  
  
I checked Rachel again, now ¾'s elephant. The polar bear was going to hit her on the back, which was pretty much steel skin 7 inches deep. She'll have plenty of time to get rid of the Polar Bear and the cobra. My job was done.   
  
Ka-Zap! Time started up again, and a new alternate universe was formed, with a small breach in Time-Space so if needed, can be changed again, like a human bookmarks a website. 


	3. Where's my Blade Ship! The plan to the n...

Author Note: This one has a little killing in it, so don't blame me if you have a ache in your stomach. By the way, yes, I am sort of a Tobias/Rachel fan. And no, this isn't JUST another Rachel lives fic, this one is something completely different.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Rachel's POV  
  
…..human~ He reared back his front paw and swung it at me. I closed my eyes waiting for him to finish me off. But the blow never came.  
  
I opened my eyes and saw what happened to the Controller, his paw, his nails were stuck in my back, my ELEPHANT back. I was morphing without even realizing it! And I was doing it at impossible high speeds. The controller struggled some more, and decided to swung his left paw at me. Too slow.  
  
My trunk flew out and wrapped around his arm, he couldn't move his arm at all. He was strong, but a African Bull Elephant was really strong. I was now fully Elephant, an enraged elephant at that, since his paw was causing some of my blood to come out. I turned around and faced him, and the look in his eyes was terror.  
  
I trumpeted as I thrust forward against him, my back leaned back as I went in for the kill.   
  
~Noooooooooooooo!~ He screamed as I rammed into him, my tusks hitting his vital organs. He fell back and stumbled, helpless now. I then walked on top of him, letting him feel the pain I felt for his race, the innocents they killed, and the actions they put us through.   
  
Squish!  
  
His head blew up like a sledgehammer hitting a watermelon. Both human host and yeerk were plummed to pieces.  
  
~One down, three to go...huh?' I thought, and turned around to see something strange had happened to the opposition.  
  
The two lionesses, although peppy before, dropped on the floor as if their strings were cut. Their eyes were void of any signs of life, and their movement and heartbeat became still from my intense hearing.   
  
The Cape Buffalo, though was still alive, but was helpless. His back was driven down, and he was unable to get up and ram me. He would also be as helpless if he demorphed when I got to him. I walked over there, after shaking off the Polar Bear paw on my back, and glared at the Cape Buffalo.   
  
~You wouldn't kill a controller in a weakened state would you, Animorph?~ the Yeerk begged.  
  
~Yes, I would.~ I whispered, and then, ~This ones for you Dad!~ I raised a my pillar of a foot in the air and dropped it straight on the Buffalos head.  
  
Squish!  
  
I sighed, this battle was almost too easy, maybe I… Sudden movement!  
  
The cobra; Tom, I mean, was demorphing! I didn't kill him!I lumbered over to Tom, being careful of where I was walking in. When I got there, Tom was halfway morphed, I thrust my trunk out and grabbed him by the leg.  
  
"Curse you Rachel! Curse you Animorphs!" Tom screamed, as his mouth came in. Our eyes locked, and I raised him over the Yeerk Pool.  
  
~I'll put this nice and simple, Yeerk. Leave my cousins body, or have the last human host aboard this ship be roasted. I've heard that if the host dies, the yeerk dies as well.~ I said, threatening him. On the viewscreen, Jake was sorting out his feelings to give me the order to off his brother.  
  
Tom looked at me, and sighed surrender. I could already see the traces of a gray tail coming out.  
  
"Remember this, Rachel. I am, and will always be there. Watching, waiting, I will not rest till you and every human dies on this mudball of a planet." The yeerk's last words were, and he fell out of Toms ear. But my aim was off, so… he fell on the floor instaed of the pool. In a few minutes , he'll shrivel up and die.   
  
~Jake, the opposition has been crushed by yours truly. Permission to dock the Blade Ship to the Pool Ship?~ I asked, to the tiger in the view screen. Tom was moaning, and I gently placed him on the floor. It will be a while before he gets to his senses.  
  
~Permission granted, Rachel, bring the Blade Ship there. Ax will help you get it there. ~ Jake said, smiling with his tiger grin.   
  
~A pack of traitors.~ Visser One said slowly, the dull look still in his eyes.  
  
With that, two ships were captured in one day, and I didn't get killed, how lucky is that?  
  
  
  
Reality: Sub-division:Earth_Rb:#7486437(The one in which the Animorphs meet the One in person from K.A. Applegate's books and not a alternate universe)  
  
The One's POV  
  
I smiled at the foolish Animorphs, did they not know what they were trying to do was pointless? I have made advances on this Blade Ship, and those Animorphs won't be able to hit me.   
  
"The One, sir? Permission to fire Ion Beam?" asked one of the human controllers, as the bug fighter came closer.  
  
"Granted." I said, knowing that Jake will be mine.  
  
The beams were starting to warm up and the Pulse cannon was charging to 100% maximum.   
  
Rrrrrrr-Tssse!  
  
-Pop!-  
  
My eyes! I had lost momentarily vision!  
  
"I'm HALF blind!" I screamed. 'Wait a few moments then panic.' I then thought.  
  
The effects wore off, and I was able to see again, but I realized I was no longer aboard the Blade Ship, nor in Prince Aximilli's body. "What in the Galfin Universe happened!" I screamed, realizing I was in my Harlin Bird form, "And where is my trophy!" I was inside my floating palace above the Kelbrid Landscape, and a scan from my computers showed no signs of my precious Blade Ship. Only one species would be able to keep me from getting what is truly mine.  
  
"Shurri." I said, and a new plan came to mind. It's time to get the war set in anyways, with or without Aximilli. 


	4. The expaining and the preparing

Jake's POV  
  
Okay, this was a little weird. We were about to hit the Blade Ship as it was powering up its Dracon Beam, and then suddenly, there's this "Pop" sound in my head. The next thing you know, I'm back on Earth in the Humvee. The others were still knocked out, I was theonly person awake. 'Was that a dream?' I wondered.  
  
"No, Jake, it was not." Said a familiar voice.  
  
"Ellimist!" I yelled, as I recognized it. The background and the place I was in swirled and disappeared. I was in that weird white area in which I could see through myself, into myself and through others. The Ellimist appeared in his human disguise, I could see that it was a paler blue than before, I wonder why.   
  
"Hello, Jake. It has been three years after you have last encountered me. And yet no years at all." The Ellimist said with courteously. I forced a smile.  
  
"Yes, and it seemed your little scene had changed for the worse, Ellimist." I said, remembering the day we met him and the showing of the not-so-happy future, "Instead of Tobias, Rachel was killed, and the Yeerks surrendered."  
  
The Ellimist chuckled, "Yes, you did, but as Cassie had said, that even I can't predict the Future. It was you who changed it for the better."  
  
"That's right." Said another voice, a little on the soft spoken side. A human came from the left of the Ellimist's robe, although it was impossible for him to hide there. He looked like me somewhat when I was 16, with a few differences on the side. For example, he has narrowed earbrows, he had odd-looking glasses with a ruby tint, and had a couple pimples on his forehead. He had this odd spandex-like clothes on, that couldn't be seen through.But the main reason why he wasn't like me at all, was that he had no glimmer of light in his eyes, no sparkle at all. It was like he was dead and still living. "We meet again, Jake, leader of the Animorphs."  
  
I took a few step back from him, a little worried, "Um, do I know you?"  
  
"You're right, this body of mine is so not the one you were expecting. Here, let me fix that." The boy flexed out his arms and closed his eyes. FLASH! I had to turn away as a bright light enveloped the person. I turned to look to see that he was gone.  
  
NOW DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM? Said a voice strangely familiar, although not familiar at the same time. Old and young, male and female. A echo in my head. I realized whom this person was, the being in that dream I had that felt real.  
  
"I'll never get used to do that, but back to business. It was no dream, Jake." The boy had reformed and sternly looked at me. "I had taken you away from the reality to one that the Yeerks have taken over. I am SH, a Reality Traveler, or in our terms, a Shurri. It was a test, a way to help you advance. It had become needed for you to recognize the point of his war in order to win." I nodded, I couldn't say anything because I believed the guy was nuts. "But however, even us have trouble with our equipment for reality molding. That is why after you left the EF's base, the trees went from blossoming to barren, and the problems of Tobias over and over flying overhead, when he was trapped in Andalite form. Not every race is perfect, we do have our flaws. The One, as you know now, is our enemy, as well as the Kelbrid. That is why we joined forces with the Ellimist, to fight back."  
  
I understood, but the main question was, where was Ax?  
  
"Your friend? He's in the jeep, sleeping, along with Tobias and Marco." The person called SH said, as he opened up a transparent window. I looked through, and saw me, Marco, Tobias, and Ax laying in the Humvee fast asleep in the desert. "With our technology, we were able to split the Andalite and the One apart, and then transport you guys back to where you were going to board the Andalite ship. This has happened several times before, including when the Skrit Na abducts your people."  
  
"Amazing." I said, a little confused, "Now, can I go back now? It's a little cold in there."  
  
SH frowned and I noticed he was wearing shorts, "Really? I haven't noticed."  
  
"You are free to leave now, Jake, the One will be taken care of." Said the Ellimist, as he waved his hand at me, and I disappeared, back to my semi-normal life, not knowing why I was there in the desert in the first place..  
  
  
  
The One's POV  
  
I watched as my loyal armies of Kelbrid walked through the Z-Space rift with courage. Their destination: Earth. I met little or no resistance against this. Plain and simple, the treaty only indicated ANDALITE space. It said nothing about attacking Earth. "You are free to kill as many Andalites as you wish, as well as the humans." I said, and the Kelbrid cheered in the guttural tone, "However, there is two small catches, bring me Prince Aximilli and Jake Bereson to me, and you do whatever you like with the planets population." The Kelbrid roared, slapping the ground with their whip-like arms, creating deep slashes from their thick claws. Earth will not be able to defend itself, and the Andalite will be mine. As well as a certain Yeerk I planned to free as my general…. 


	5. The expaining and the preparing

Jake's POV  
  
Okay, this was a little weird. We were about to hit the Blade Ship as it was powering up its Dracon Beam, and then suddenly, there's this "Pop" sound in my head. The next thing you know, I'm back on Earth in the Humvee. The others were still knocked out, I was theonly person awake. 'Was that a dream?' I wondered.  
  
"No, Jake, it was not." Said a familiar voice.  
  
"Ellimist!" I yelled, as I recognized it. The background and the place I was in swirled and disappeared. I was in that weird white area in which I could see through myself, into myself and through others. The Ellimist appeared in his human disguise, I could see that it was a paler blue than before, I wonder why.   
  
"Hello, Jake. It has been three years after you have last encountered me. And yet no years at all." The Ellimist said with courteously. I forced a smile.  
  
"Yes, and it seemed your little scene had changed for the worse, Ellimist." I said, remembering the day we met him and the showing of the not-so-happy future, "Instead of Tobias, Rachel was killed, and the Yeerks surrendered."  
  
The Ellimist chuckled, "Yes, you did, but as Cassie had said, that even I can't predict the Future. It was you who changed it for the better."  
  
"That's right." Said another voice, a little on the soft spoken side. A human came from the left of the Ellimist's robe, although it was impossible for him to hide there. He looked like me somewhat when I was 16, with a few differences on the side. For example, he has narrowed earbrows, he had odd-looking glasses with a ruby tint, and had a couple pimples on his forehead. He had this odd spandex-like clothes on, that couldn't be seen through.But the main reason why he wasn't like me at all, was that he had no glimmer of light in his eyes, no sparkle at all. It was like he was dead and still living. "We meet again, Jake, leader of the Animorphs."  
  
I took a few step back from him, a little worried, "Um, do I know you?"  
  
"You're right, this body of mine is so not the one you were expecting. Here, let me fix that." The boy flexed out his arms and closed his eyes. FLASH! I had to turn away as a bright light enveloped the person. I turned to look to see that he was gone.  
  
NOW DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM? Said a voice strangely familiar, although not familiar at the same time. Old and young, male and female. A echo in my head. I realized whom this person was, the being in that dream I had that felt real.  
  
"I'll never get used to do that, but back to business. It was no dream, Jake." The boy had reformed and sternly looked at me. "I had taken you away from the reality to one that the Yeerks have taken over. I am SH, a Reality Traveler, or in our terms, a Shurri. It was a test, a way to help you advance. It had become needed for you to recognize the point of his war in order to win." I nodded, I couldn't say anything because I believed the guy was nuts. "But however, even us have trouble with our equipment for reality molding. That is why after you left the EF's base, the trees went from blossoming to barren, and the problems of Tobias over and over flying overhead, when he was trapped in Andalite form. Not every race is perfect, we do have our flaws. The One, as you know now, is our enemy, as well as the Kelbrid. That is why we joined forces with the Ellimist, to fight back."  
  
I understood, but the main question was, where was Ax?  
  
"Your friend? He's in the jeep, sleeping, along with Tobias and Marco." The person called SH said, as he opened up a transparent window. I looked through, and saw me, Marco, Tobias, and Ax laying in the Humvee fast asleep in the desert. "With our technology, we were able to split the Andalite and the One apart, and then transport you guys back to where you were going to board the Andalite ship. This has happened several times before, including when the Skrit Na abducts your people."  
  
"Amazing." I said, a little confused, "Now, can I go back now? It's a little cold in there."  
  
SH frowned and I noticed he was wearing shorts, "Really? I haven't noticed."  
  
"You are free to leave now, Jake, the One will be taken care of." Said the Ellimist, as he waved his hand at me, and I disappeared, back to my semi-normal life, not knowing why I was there in the desert in the first place..  
  
  
  
The One's POV  
  
I watched as my loyal armies of Kelbrid walked through the Z-Space rift with courage. Their destination: Earth. I met little or no resistance against this. Plain and simple, the treaty only indicated ANDALITE space. It said nothing about attacking Earth. "You are free to kill as many Andalites as you wish, as well as the humans." I said, and the Kelbrid cheered in the guttural tone, "However, there is two small catches, bring me Prince Aximilli and Jake Bereson to me, and you do whatever you like with the planets population." The Kelbrid roared, slapping the ground with their whip-like arms, creating deep slashes from their thick claws. Earth will not be able to defend itself, and the Andalite will be mine. As well as a certain Yeerk I planned to free as my general…. 


End file.
